As fluorinated inert media, perfluoroalkanes such as C5F12 or C8F18, perfluoroethers such as a compound represented by the following formula (2), and perfluoroalkylamines such as (C4F9)3N, are, for example, known. These fluorinated inert media are used as an insulating oil in the field of electronics, as a medium for e.g. thermal shock tests or leak tests, as an oxygen carrier in the medical field, or as a cleaning or dewatering agent in the industrial field (e.g. Non-Patent Document 1).

Non-Patent Document 1: “Newest Aspect of Fluoro Functional Material” compiled by Masaki Yamabe and Masashi Matsuo, published by CMC, 1994, p. 172-176